The Moonlight
by hplvrgurl132
Summary: Harry and Ginny are separated by the war agaist Voldemort and find out how much they really love each other. Twoshot. R & R!
1. Harry's grief

Harry looked up at the moon solemnly. The way it shone so brightly even through all the darkness that had enveloped the world. It was never day; sunlight was a luxury no one enjoyed anymore, all because of Voldemort. He had only allowed the sunlight to shine onto the moon. Harry could only take solace in the fact that he was looking up at reflected sunlight.

Harry thought of Ginny. Her beautiful, vivid, red hair had always comforted him, always made him smile, and always brightened his day. Her laugh echoed is his ears. That full, lively laugh that was infectious to all who heard it. He longed to hear it now, when he most needed comfort.

He turned back to the cave, where Ron and Hermione cuddled, fast asleep. He recalled cuddling with Ginny like that, so close they could feel each other's every movement.

Ginny had been forced to stay in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters by her parents. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left there, not letting Ginny onto their plans. She wanted to follow, planning her escape to catch up with them. When Ginny wants something, you'd better hope you're not in her way. With the combined efforts of all the members of the Order, though, she was finally subdued.

This had been told to Harry in a letter from Mrs. Weasley. They had been communicating through Hedwig, who was the only owl aware of Harry's location. Letters were rare, for being discovered was the ultimate defeat at this point.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know you're angry that we left without you. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I cannot be sorry for doing it. Knowing your safe with the Order is the only thing keeping me sane out here._

_We're somewhere very cold and dismal, hardly your environment. You don't know what luxury a mattress is until you're sleeping on stone._

_I love you so much, Ginny. Even though you're angry with me I still imagine your gorgeous face looking at me with a smile. I have to do this Ginny, please understand. _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

A tear escaped the corner of Harry's eye. He swept it away quickly, glanced one more time at the shining moon, then laid down and feel into the rarity of sleep.


	2. Ginny's lament

Ginny pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a plain black T-shirt. She tied her hair into a low ponytail and surveyed her appearance in the mirror. Lately she had taken to wearing plain, dark clothing. Ever since Harry had left, Ginny saw no brightness in her life, so why should she see it in her clothing?

She sat down at her desk and pulled out a letter. The parchment that had once been rolled tightly now lay flat, worn out from the many times she had spread it out onto the wooden surface.

After scanning his words thoroughly, she replaced the letter to its spot in the drawer. Ginny glanced with watery eyes at the picture on her nightstand of her and Harry hugging and smiling. She then stood up and gazed out the window at the moon. The only thought that comforted her was that maybe Harry was looking up at the same moon, wherever he was. A tear escaped her eye and she quickly brushed it away.

She snapped back into reality at the sound of her mother's voice calling her to dinner. Ginny rolled her eyes and began the trip to the kitchen. On the way down the stairs, Fred and George gave her a cheerful "Good morning" which she returned with an expressionless face, giving them no acknowledging of their presence. She had been very cold towards everyone in the house since they had thwarted her attempts to leave. She still had a bruise from where she hit the piano after Charlie hit her with a well-placed body-bind curse.

Ginny pushed the kitchen door open and the delicious smell of eggs and bacon filled her nostrils. She wouldn't show delight, though, not when so much pain filled her heart.

She sat down and ate mechanically, a stoic expression on her face. Mrs. Weasley observed her with sad eyes. Ginny was annoyed. _Does she think I can't see her? _thought Ginny irritably.

"Something wrong, Mum?" she asked with a falsely sweet voice. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to her.

"Well, dear, you just haven't been yourself lately" she responded. "You're usually full of energy and…joy."

"I have no joy in my life anymore" replied Ginny coldly.

"Don't be so dramatic" snapped Mrs. Weasley, "You are surrounded by family and people that love and care about you. You should appreciate it instead of sulking around, giving the cold shoulder to everyone!"

A tear streamed down Ginny's cheek. Mrs. Weasley's face softened and she placed a hand gently on Ginny's back.

"All I'm saying is I want my Ginny back; The one who was quick with a joke and walked around with a smile on her face. Harry would want that Ginny to be here too."

At the mention of Harry, Ginny burst into tears. Mrs. Weasley quickly locked her into a warm hug.

"It's okay, sweetheart, cry it out" she cooed.

"I miss him so much" she sobbed into her mother's arm.

"I know, sweety, I know"


End file.
